This invention relates to a method of making an excellent magnetic recording medium by vacuum deposition of a selected range of composition of Co base alloy systems which includes rhenium (Re), ruthenium (Ru) or osmium (Os) or an admixture of two or three of such elements under a given deposition rate, vacuum environment and substrate temperature to provide a recording medium with high density recording.